Imaging instruments, such as ultrasound probes, have revolutionized the manner in which many important medical procedures are performed. These medical instruments utilize substantially non-invasive imaging techniques to explore and assess the condition of human tissue. As a result of these non-invasive imaging techniques, diagnostic and therapeutic protocols have been developed that allow many highly successful and safe procedures to be performed with a minimum of disturbance to patients.
Ultrasound and other imaging techniques have received widespread acceptance as useful diagnostic tools. The ultrasound image is created by emission of very high frequency sound waves from a transducer scanning the subject area. The sound waves are reflected back to the transducer, and corresponding data is transmitted to a processing device. The processing device analyzes the data and composes a picture for display on a monitoring screen. Ultrasound probes, and other imaging instruments, may be used in this manner for a variety of purposes, such as identifying the existence, location, and size of tumors, as well as the existence of other medical conditions, including the atrophy or hypertrophy of bodily organs.
Most ultrasound sensors perform best in resolving tissue within a particular area of its scan path and at a particular distance from the imaging probe. For example, an optimal area for image resolution may be 1 or more inches away from the image sensor surface. As a result, tissue very near the image sensor surface may not be viewable to an extent desired by the operating physician.
Increasingly, imaging instruments have been used to explore cavities of humans and animals in order to conduct routine examinations, as well as to identify evidence of illness. These endocavities, such as those associated with the human digestive and reproductive tracts, can be the location of benign and malignant tumors. Using ultrasound, these tumors can be located and assessed. However, because ultrasound probes usually perform best at a point distant from the subject tissue, endocavities can be difficult to properly examine because it can be difficult to move the probe closer or farther away from a target that is adjacent to the probe. This is an especially significant issue when examining thin tissue, such as the walls of the colon. If the thin tissue is not placed in the proper position, satisfactory imaging results are difficult to obtain.
To remedy the problem of tissue positioning, a standoff device can be placed between the image sensor and the patient's tissue to move the image sensor away from the desired scan area, placing the tissue in an optimal scanning window. Unfortunately, existing standoff devices are difficult to use, uncomfortable for patients, and do not provide adequate flexibility and control over the standoff position. Therefore, a need exists for an improved standoff device.